<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moments in Your Arms by Elasmosaurus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360779">Stolen Moments in Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus'>Elasmosaurus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Byleth share a rare morning together in Fraldarius territory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felileth - Relationship, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Moments in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Massive thank you to the felileth discord community for being so welcoming!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of wood scraping against stone woke her up. The depths of inky blue hair invaded her sight, a fond smile on her face. <em>Home</em>. Even when sleeping, there was an intense, determined set to her husband's face. Byleth ran a hand through the loosest strands, needing to touch but not wishing to wake him. The bare footsteps on the flagstones were not as light as his parents would have liked, but Glenn Jeralt Fraldarius' footwork was improving. He'd get there, and the dancing lessons she'd insisted on - much to his father's disgust - were paying off. He shared the family's signature midnight blue locks, had his grandfather's (and uncle's) blue eyes, but the slope of his nose was definitely hers, and the square of his jaw was reminiscent of the Blade Breakers. She'd once thought she was incapable of love. Felix had shown her that she was wrong, but it took the birth of their son for her to realise just how wrong she'd been. She scooped the littlest Fraldarius from where he was struggling to climb up into their bed and gently placed him in the space she made between her and his father. He fidgeted to get comfortable but soon settled. Byleth rolled onto her side to better watch the men in her life and draped an arm over Glenn to rest on Felix's hip. <em> Goddess, this was paradise </em>.</p><p>"Restless, snowdrop?" she asked him as he struggled to keep his eyes open, surrounded by his parents warmth and love.</p><p>"Wanted to know mmmph" he mumbled incoherently, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>She chuckled quietly. <em> Oh saints, Felix's face in the morning light </em>. Byleth leant over their son to place a soft kiss on his forehead. He stirred, eyes still shut, and raised his chin so their lips met for a glorious second that stretched an eternity. Glenn was mumbling again, but this time she made out his question. He wanted to know what they'd be doing that day, a rare opportunity for them all to be together without any other obligations. Byleth thought for a second before responding.</p><p>"Fishing," she murmured into the young Fraldarius' hair. "We'll go to the sea and spend the day fishing." Luna, their wirehair, had snuck in through the door Glenn left open. She announced her presence with a mewl as she recognised the word of her favourite food. Byleth could smell the fresh sea air through the open window, felt the pull of the water, and couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend their time. Other than spending a few more moments like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra special shout out to my wonderful betas Vi and Sayl for all your help with my other works / ideas. You have amazing brains. Hope you liked this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>